


Nem, nem, nem, nem. Mondtam már, hogy nem?

by Lora_san



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lora_san/pseuds/Lora_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niklaus és Damon. Az ágyban. Pucéran. Kell ennél több? :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nem, nem, nem, nem. Mondtam már, hogy nem?

\- Nem. - Mondta a fekete hajú vámpír ki tudja hányadszor a mai napon, majd hátat fordított a szeretőjének, és kényelmesen elhelyezkedett az ágyban.

\- Ugyan már, Damon. - Jött a kissé nevető hang mögüle, mire megrándult a szemöldöke.

\- Nem.

\- Miért? - simított végig a vállán a szőke hajú férfi, Damon pedig megborzongott.

\- Mert nem akarom.

\- Ne csináld ezt velem, _édes Damon_. - Kuncogott bele a fülébe Klaus, a másik vámpír pedig dühösen rápillantott.

\- Ne _édes Damonozz_ itt nekem...! - Vicsorgott, a hibrid pedig remekül szórakozott rajta.

\- Miért? - kérdezte megint, majd az ajkai közé vette Damon egyik fülcimpáját. Majd miután egy kicsit megharapgatta és szopogatta, elengedte. - Pedig az előbb még nagyon is élvezted... Kérlek...

\- Az az előbb volt. - Vörösödött el Damon, és próbálta elrejteni a zavarodottságát. - És nem. - Lökte el magától Klaust, aki lekanyarította az ajkait, és duzzogva nézett rá.

\- Damon...

\- Nem. Így is rohadtul fáj a seggem, szóval nem.

\- De én...

\- Akkor sem. És ne nézz ilyen _kiskutya_ szemekkel, mert nem jön be.

\- De hát... - kúszott közelebb a másikhoz a takaró alatt -, akarlak... - Súgta, majd elkezdte csókokkal behinteni a szeretője nyakát. - Szóval...

\- Nem.

\- De Damon...! - Nyafogott az eredeti, majd a kezeivel átkarolta a másik meztelen testét.

\- Nem.

\- Damon...!

\- Nem.

\- Damon.

\- Nem...

\- Damon...

\- Nem, nem, nem, nem. Mondtam már, hogy nem? Úgy tűnik, hogy nem elégszer! - Kiáltott frusztráltan Klausra, és kikecmergett a másik ölelő karjai közül. Aztán gyorsan szembefordult a másikkal, és elővette a legszigorúbb pillantását.

A szőke hajú férfi szomorú arcot vágott, és újra megpróbálta átölelni a másikat. Damon egy ideig hadakozott, viszont az idősebb sokkalta erősebb volt nála. Ezért pár perc fészkelődés és lökdösődés után, a fekete hajú újra Klaus kezeiben volt. De Damon hiába is próbált ellenállni a szőkének, felnyögött, amikor az játékosan belemarkolt a fenekébe.

\- Te...! - Szólt rá a másikra, de az nem reagált semmit, csak tovább simogatta.

\- Na... Damon... - Suttogta az ajkaira Niklaus, az említett pedig próbált másra koncentrálni, mint a szeretője mély, búgó hangjára. - Kezdened kell valamit ezzel... - Kuncogott az eredeti, majd a csípőjét a másikénak dörgölte, a fogaival pedig közrefogta a vámpír ajkait.

Damon behunyta a szemeit, és felnyögött. Az ujjaival megkapaszkodott a vérfarkas vállaiban, és vággyal teli tekintettel nézett fel a másik kék szemeibe.

\- Nnn..

\- Na, Damon... - engedte el a vámpír ajkait Klaus -, még mindig nem? - kérdezte mosolyogva, a másik pedig csak vágott egy fintort, és átkarolta a szeretője nyakát.

\- Na jó... - Sóhajtott fel vigyorogva, és engedte, hogy a szeretője leteperje.

Megint.

**END**


End file.
